The Rock Show
by Nomenclatura
Summary: My stories been told a hundred times...but its different when its your life.   Sokai pairing. Multiple themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : No Copy - Right Intended, plz dont sue. I has lyke $9 dollars and 33 cents...okay I lied I bought a drink T_T

Dedications : Onedr 3

* * *

The Rock Show ~

* * *

Prologue :

"So, how does this work?" I ask as she tries to look professional, she sits with her legs crossed and writes a few things on her clip board.

"Uhm start from the beginning?" she says which isnt reassuring at all but I humor her anyway.

"So, last year before summer break right-"

"You mean, before all the drama" and I nod my head

"Yeah, this is between me and you right?" I ask as she lowers her clipboard and says; "Patient confidentiality is a crucial element-"

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure Selphie"

"Why? are you going to confess your most deepest and darkest secrets?" but I shake my head as she continues to write on her clipboard some more.

"Right, so before all this drama with him and you know who. I was getting ready to visit my dad who had moved away..."

* * *

"Kairi?" Calls my mother.

"Yes?" I call back.

"Are you ready? were leaving bright and early in the morning or else you'll miss your flight" My flight isnt till the afternoon but I play along.

"Im ready" and she disappears into her bedroom. I sit in mine, at my desk with phone in hand. Waiting for his text message;

_"Do you promise?" _

_"Kairi, im your best friend. I'll text you around ten" _A few hours later, its now a quarter after ten. Thanks a lot Sora. Im only going away for like a month.

I reach for my jeans and slide into them, put on my favorite shirt and slide into my vans. With cellphone in hand I climb out my window and head towards his house. He lives a few blocks from me and I think about our friendship, we've been friends for years and I wonder if thats all were ever going to be? the night is calm with a slight breeze. I reach his house and wait for the lights to go out, his parents sleep around eleven and either he isnt home or is already sleep. I climb up his fence and use it to reach the roof of his garage, I've been doing this for years...or at least when I was tall enough to reach the fence.

Luckily his bedroom is just above the garage as I knock not once but twice, our secret knock. It takes him a moment or two but he slides the window open as we look into each others eyes;

"You promised" I reminded him

"Kairi" He says "Im really sorry, I was with the guys"

"I forgive you" damn his baby blues, he reaches for his tank top and puts it on. I wish he didnt.

"When do you get back?"

"Most likely mid-august" and he nods his head "Sora, can I sleep here tonight?" he doesnt say anything but helps me into his bedroom as my foot knocks over his -

* * *

"Hold up" She says, lowering her clipboard "you actually slept in Soras bedroom?"

"Yeah, tons of times." She gives me a look of incredulity

"So, the two of you slept in the same bed"

"I know what its starting to sound like but no, we have never...now are you going to let me finish?"

* * *

My foot knocked over his trophy as the two of us stood frozen, our lives would be over if his mother found the two of us in the same bedroom again. Moments passed and nothing happened, he placed the trophy back on his desk and grabbed a pillow.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Sleeping on the floor?" he replies

"We can share the bed, its big enough for the both of us" which I said a little too loudly. He shot me a look as I prepared to dive out the window. Once more, nothing happened. He climbed onto the bed as I slid out of my jeans and tucked myself underneath his arm -

* * *

"Are you serious?" She asks

"Damn it Selphie! we never had sex!"

"Riiight" She says sarcastically as I roll my eyes

* * *

"Sora?"

"Hmm"

"Nothing" and I close my eyes, his arm wrapped around me as we fall asleep.

We woke to his mother calling from downstairs; "Sora honey! breakfast is ready!" just her voice scares me as I jumped out of bed and found myself on the floor. "Are you alright?" she calls again.

"Yes mom!" and we hear his mother giggling, thinking were out of the clear till his door opens.

"Sora, got any toothpaste? I - " and she stops right there, her hand on the knob of the door with a toothbrush in the other. She blinks, the sight of me getting dressed with Sora laying on his bed.

"Xion, this isnt what it looks like"

"Uh-huh" she doesnt believe me but I have a flight in two hours "Promise me you wont get knocked up with his kid kay?" but before I could say anything he throws something at her to which she ducks and exits the bedroom.

It takes a moment for her comment to register, I wonder about what people think of us? occasionally theirs comments about how were such a great couple but he reminds them that were just friends.

Fin ~

Authors Note : Awesome or what? yeah you jelly


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer applies; props to my homeboy Onedr and The Story Will Continue for reviewing XD!

* * *

Chapter One ~

Moments of silence pass between us till he brings me closer; "Kairi" he says "I love you" is what I wanted him to say. This is what he actually said; "Can I borrow five dollars?"

"You already owe me like" I take a moment to count the math, seven dollars from elementary. Twenty-three dollars from junior high and seventeen from sophomore year. "Forty-seven dollars"

"Forty-seven?" He says surprised, I nod my head. "How?" and I drag myself down memory lane.

"Seven from elementary, ten cents for regular milk and fifthteen cents for chocalate"

"They were robbing us blind!" he protests

"Twenty three from junior high-"

"Twenty three? are you serious"

"Yeah! I broke my piggy bank for that one and you went on a date with Selphie!" and he remembers.

* * *

"That day was awesome" but before she could continue, she sees the expression on my face and says "Oh my god! that was the worst day of my life"

"Really?" I ask sarcastically and she nods

* * *

Im sitting on his desk now, preparing to exit through the window as he brings me in for a hug and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Kairi, when you come back i'll have your money and I promise to take you out for dinner" am I hearing this right?

"You got a summer job?" I ask, confused.

"No, we found our lead guitarist" and I feel a rush of excitement.

"Really? thats great. Who?"

"Rikku" and my world fades away. I cant compete with Rikku. Sure, im pretty but not exotic pretty. Rikku is exotic pretty and can have any boy she wants.

"Rikku? you mean that girl who parades around in a bikini?" and its true. She wears a two piece bikini leaving little to the imagination and a mini skirt.

"I dont care what she wears Kairi. Shes really talented"

* * *

"And how did this make you feel?" She asks, still writing on her clipboard.

"I was pissed! he could have easily chosen anyone else to be the lead guitarist for his stupid band but noooo he had to choose her"

"She certainly sold tickets"

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours!"

* * *

"Do you like her?" I ask and he keeps me on hold for a moment.

In most stories, its usually the guy who goes to great lengths to get the girl but I have climbed mountains.

_"Sup Kai, did you see Olettes new hair cut? she looks great with short hair" _

_"You like girls with short hair?"_

_"Well, I dont know actually. Just all that hair gets in the way" _Guess who got a haircut that weekend?

In total, theirs about nine of these stories...yep. Some say im whipped but under no circumstances, will I wear a two piece thong bikini...and a miniskirt.

"Sora" I say "Do you like her?" and he replies without words, our lips meet and once more she enters. This time I throw something at her.

* * *

"Wait" she says "Sora actually kissed you?"

"Yeah" and she writes something on her clipboard. "What did you write?"

"If im going to be a professional psychologist one day Kairi, I need to focus on writing notes. Like for one, he totally played you"

"How?" I ask, mildly concerned.

"For one, you asked him a question and he kissed you! what a dick move Sora" Is that why he kissed me? to avoid my question.

* * *

I left Soras in a hurry, walking home in his favorite shirt as I relived my moment with Sora. I have been kissed before but it just felt special and then I thought about the long flight to Idaho. Idaho.

"Where were you?" She practically screeches, my mother isnt the greatest "You were at that boys house! werent you!"

"Yes and he has a name!" She knows that were childhood friends, she knows that were the best of friends...and possibly something more now.

"I swear! if you get pregnant! thats it! i'll throw you out so fast" She continues this till we reach the airport; "Heres your ticket! and your bags in the trunk!"

My ticket to Idaho, I think they watch corn grow in Idaho.

The in-flight movie was horrible and the guy beside me snored, the food was a hungry man special as I thought; fuck my life. I thought of Sora for the most part and read his previous text messages.

Text One ~ Be their in five. If not, read again.

* * *

"Did you meet any cute guys in Idaho?"

"A few but I basically spent the first part of summer wallowing in despair. No cellphone reception what - so - ever. Completely cut off from modern civilization"

"You poor thing" she says but quickly adds "but why does his mother hate you?"

"I was having bad cramps right and the painkiller refused to kick in so I headed to Soras for comfort. Climbed up to his room and he held me for the night-"

"Aww! that was so sweet of him"

"Then, the next morning his mom opens his door"

"Ohhh"

"Yeah, it wasnt pretty but lets continue?"

* * *

I found myself at Soras door, ringing the doorbell as Xion opened it;

"Hey! your back!" and its good to be back "Looking for Sora?"

"Yeah, he isnt answering his cell phone"

"Kairi, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, anything"

"Did the two of you break up?"

Fin ~

No disrespect to anyone from Idaho, I love Idaho. Seriously, theirs this box of instant mash potatoes called Idahaon potatoes and their to die for. Who says, their to die for? ME! thats who


End file.
